Le Bruit des Vagues
by NihonNoTamashi
Summary: [Super Junior] On a tous besoin d'un endroit où aller quand ça va mal, où on peut respirer librement. Cet endroit, on pense un peu naïvement qu'il est magique. J'ai trouvé mon endroit depuis un moment déjà... Plic ploc. Le bruit léger des gouttes de pluie. L'immensité bleue à perte de vue. Le ciel gris. Et l'apaisant bruit des vagues...


__J'ai écrit cet OS assez rapidement je trouve, le départ à l'armée de YeSung m'a inspirée... Il me manque, c'est dingue w

Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira

* * *

_Le bruit des vagues _

_P.O.V. EunHyuk_

_ J_'ai soudainement mal à la tête. J'entends comme un bruit de fond désagréable à côté de moi, ça s'amplifie de plus en plus. J'ai les yeux fermés, mais je sais que si je les ouvre je serais ébloui. Je ne me souviens de rien, où suis-je ? _Tac tac klang, tac tac klang._ Un train ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir quitté le dortoir pourtant. Je suis à moitié allongé sur le siège à côté de moi. Je porte juste une veste, je n'ai pas de sac, ni de bagages, je suis seul. _Tac tac klang._ Ce bruit m'énerve, il en fait un boucan ce train. Où est mon portable ? Ah, dans ma poche. Peut-être y trouverais-je une information sur ma présence dans ce train. Réfléchis EunHyuk, de quoi te souviens-tu en dernier à l'appart' ? Ah, KyuHyun enfermé une fois de plus dans sa chambre, et… Raah il y avait autre chose… Oui ! Et DongHae qui s'était mis en tête de réorganiser les chambres à cause du départ récent de YeSung pour le service militaire, – ce qui a rendu KyuHyun malade. Ça devait d'ailleurs être pour ça qu'il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Mais pourquoi je me souviens de ça et pas de ce que je fais dans ce train, c'est incroyable quand même ! J'attends de voir le nom de la prochaine gare, oui parce qu'en plus je ne sais même pas où je suis, c'est génial !

Oui ! Je me souviens ! L'ambiance était tellement lourde au dortoir que je suis parti en milieu d'après-midi sans rien dire et je suis allé à la gare, prendre un train en direction de la mer. Je n'avais pas de billet, et pourtant j'ai passé deux heures dans le train jusqu'à Incheon. Je devais être invisible aux yeux du conducteur… J'avais besoin d'air pur, la mer m'a fait du bien. Surtout que même si on est en juin, le temps est infâme, il a plu un peu quand je suis arrivé, et ensuite il faisait tout gris. _Plic ploc ploc_. Les gouttes d'eau font un très léger bruit, c'est apaisant. Mais ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça, la plage c'est plus beau quand il pleut, et que la marée monte. Je trouve ça vraiment magnifique. L'eau était froide mais j'ai juste trempé mes pieds, espérant que ça me remettrait les idées en place_. Frsh flaash _faisaient les vagues. Il n'y avait personne, hormis deux enfants qui cherchaient des coquillages. J'ai marché longtemps au bord de l'eau, pieds nus, savourant la fraîcheur de l'eau et du sable humide, quelques fois une vague plus forte que les autres est venue mouiller le bas de mon pantalon, mais honnêtement, je n'en avais pas grand-chose à faire. Je me suis revu, enfant, venir ici l'été avec ma famille, des amis. Et là j'étais seul, seul sur cette plage, seul dans le froid de cet après-midi de juin, fuyant mes amis essayant tant bien que mal de surmonter le climat pesant du dortoir. Il me faut de l'espace pour me remettre, le départ de YeSung s'ajoute à celui de Teukie, et plus heureusement, le retour d'HeeChul qui est maintenant suffisamment proche pour qu'on puisse décompter les jours sans trop déprimer. Ils nous manquent à tous. Et nous savons qu'après ce sera à notre tour… Seul KangIn est tranquille, puisqu'il est rentré il y a moins d'un an.

Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai quitté l'appart il y a maintenant cinq heures, que je n'ai pas laissé de mot en partant, et que j'ai de nombreux appels manqués sur mon portable. Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte quand j'ai utilisé mon portable tout à l'heure? Je vais devoir rappeler DongHae… _Bip biip biiip_

- Allo, DongHae ?

- HyukJae* ? Est-ce que ça te foulerais une veine de prévenir QUAND TU PARS PENDANT TOUT UN APRES-MIDI ? M'hurla DongHae dans les oreilles

- Tu es obligé de crier ? Demandais-je plus calmement

- Est-ce que tu peux imaginer la peur qu'on a eue en ne te trouvant nulle part?

- Je ne suis plus un gamin non plus, je peux sortir seul

- Je ne dis pas que tu ne peux pas sortir seul, je voudrais juste être au courant, c'est tout

- Bon c'est bon, t'as finis avec les reproches ?

- Aish*, tu m'énerves vraiment HyukJae. Au fait, t'es où ? Demanda-t-il, élevant encore la voix

- Dans le train

- Oui mais ton train il est où ?

- Sais pas. Entre Incheon et Séoul normalement

- Tu te fous de moi ? T'as vraiment envie que je pète un câble c'est ça ? Questionna-t-il, sa voix ne cessant d'augmenter en puissance

- J'arrive dans une heure j'pense

- Même pas foutu de savoir correctement. Marmonna-t-il, mais suffisamment fort pour que je comprenne quand même

- La prochaine fois je préviendrais, promis.

- J'espère bien. Bon, je viendrais te chercher à la gare dans une heure. Tu me dis quand tu es presque arrivé.

- Sûr ?

- Je ne vais pas te laisser rentrer à pied, il y a de l'orage ce soir, ici il pleut à torrent.

- Ok, à toute

- Ouais

Ça m'intrigue qu'il pleuve à Séoul alors qu'ici il n'y a rien. Il pleuvait sur la plage mais plus ici. Le ciel est noir comme du charbon juste au-dessus de nous, mais la pluie reste dedans. Je me laisse bercer par les mouvements du train, écoutant de la musique pour ne plus entendre les _tac tac klang._ C'est agréable le train je trouve, je n'ai jamais eu de problème particulier avec les moyens de transports, c'est du temps libre pour dormir et écouter de la musique, tout en rêvassant, et Dieu sait à quel point je manque de temps pour me laisser aller. Là je suis seul, je ne pense plus aux répétitions, aux interviews, au dortoir… La plage m'a vraiment apaisé.

Je suis libre, mon esprit s'évade vers des horizons obscurs, jusqu'à ce que je sois projeté en avant, le train venant de freiner en urgence_._ Je me demande ce qu'il se passe. Je me suis cogné le coude, mais il est juste engourdi. J'attends, une minute, trois minutes, sept minutes, dix minutes… Le temps ne passe pas vite quand on attend. Une voix nasillarde sort du haut-parleur placé sur un mur du wagon. Apparemment le train ne peut pas redémarrer à cause de quelque chose présent sur la voie. Ça grésille tellement qu'on a bien du mal à saisir de quoi il parle. _Krss krss._ Le train aura un retard indéterminé. Je vais encore me faire engueuler, même si ce n'est pas de ma faute ça ne fait pas de différence dans ces cas-là, quand DongHae est énervé, il ne l'est pas à moitié. Aish, manque de pot, nous sommes arrêtés en pleine campagne, dans un endroit sans réseau. Je ne peux même pas prévenir DongHae que le train aura du retard. Ça craint encore plus pour moi ça.

Le tonnerre se met à gronder, on se croirait dans un Drama. _Batam._ Le ciel est complètement noir au-dessus du train, légèrement rose à l'ouest, avec le soleil encore présent derrière quelque nuages gris clair, et à l'est le ciel est bleu, sans nuage, comme une belle journée d'été. C'est juste incroyable, ces trois ciels différents en même temps. C'est beau et inquiétant à la fois, avec le bruit de l'orage qui tonne. Impossible de dormir pour passer le temps du coup. Et je dois avouer que la perspective de me faire remonter les bretelles par DongHae en arrivant n'est pas franchement réjouissante. On a un accord tacite au dortoir, celui qui le met de mauvaise humeur s'engage à régler son différend avec lui en dehors, pour éviter que des personnes innocentes soient impliquées dans une querelle qui ne les concerne pas. Mais la plupart du temps tout le monde s'en mêle et ça finit en bagarre générale, où tout le monde est contre tout le monde. C'est une ambiance encore plus difficile à supporter que celle de cet après-midi. J'ai peur qu'ils m'en veuillent tous en fait, parce que DongHae va passer ses nerfs sur eux tant que je ne serais pas rentré. Il doit être en train d'attendre à la gare maintenant, le train devait normalement arriver dans dix minutes si je me souviens bien. Et pas moyen de le prévenir. J'espère qu'il aura l'idée d'aller demander au guichet de la gare, eux ils doivent être au courant que ce train est bloqué ici. Enfin j'espère, vu que c'est leur boulot.

Il pleut maintenant, ça a commencé par un petit crachin mais maintenant c'est une vraie pluie. _Fffsh ploc ploc ploc. _Il pleut même à l'intérieur du train, il doit y avoir une fuite dans le toit, l'eau tombe à côté de moi. Mes yeux se ferment tous seuls, j'ai trop sommeil. Mon après-midi à la plage m'a vidé du peu de forces qu'il me restait… L'avantage c'est qu'au niveau émotionnel c'est beaucoup mieux. C'était le but. Faudra que j'emmène KyuHyun, ça lui changerait les idées, il ne sort presque plus de sa chambre à part pour les entrainements. Il ne veut plus venir aux interviews et aux émissions. Et je l'avoue, je suis un faible leader-remplaçant, parce que je n'ai pas le courage de le forcer à venir. Remarque, c'est censé être moi le leader en l'absence de JungSu mais je crois que ça aurait dû être DongHae, il s'en occupe beaucoup mieux que moi. La preuve c'est que lui reste tout le temps à l'appart, moi je fuis comme un lâche.

Maintenant il grêle, mais c'est quoi ce temps ?! Les grêlons doivent être gros, vu le bruit qu'ils font sur le toit et les vitres du train. _Clac clac clac._ Je n'aimerais pas me trouver en dessous à ce moment-là. Se faire assommer par un grêlon, quelle fin horrible et stupide. Le train a déjà une demi-heure de retard sur l'horaire prévue. Je prie pour que DongHae sache que le train est bloqué. Ah ! Enfin ! Le contrôleur nous dit que le train va repartir, qu'il s'excuse pour le retard, et blablabla. Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut les faire les excuses, moi je suis bien là. Mais c'est plutôt à DongHae, parce que lui doit avoir les nerfs. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de rentrer, en fait j'aurais dû rester à Incheon. Je me serais fait encore plus tuer quand je serais rentré mais ce sont les risques du métier. Sérieux HeeChul dépêche-toi de revenir au dortoir, parce que franchement en ce moment c'est pire que mort.

On a enfin passé la forêt, et il y a du réseau. Je vais envoyer un message à DongHae pour lui dire qu'il me reste trente minutes de voyages, et que j'étais bloqué dans un coin sans réseau ce qui explique pourquoi je n'ai pas prévenu. Le pauvre, il m'a harcelé de messages mais je ne les reçois que maintenant. Il a juste répondu « ok ». Je le sens mal. Pitié cher Dieu de SiWon, faîtes qu'il ne soit pas en colère, même si je l'ai mérité…

_P.O.V. DongHae_

_ S_inistre abruti, sinistre abruti, sinistre a- Il faut que je me calme, ça va aller, HyukJae va arriver dans vingt minutes… J'en ai marre, c'est censé être lui le leader, celui qui veille sur les autres, qui les empêche de faire des conneries ! Comment il veut qu'on évite les problèmes s'il se casse en plein après-midi sans rien dire ?! Je sais qu'il n'allait pas très bien, mais c'est pareil pour tout le monde. On essaye de faire avec, mis à part KyuHyun qui lui n'y arrive pas… Quand LeeTeuk est parti, ça a laissé un vide, de même pour YeSung. Et c'est sûr que nous n'avons jamais été aussi peu nombreux au dortoir… Surtout que SiWon tourne son nouveau Drama, donc on n'est plus que sept, et encore, si on compte KyuHyun qui passe son temps dans sa chambre. Enfin, il faisait déjà ça avant, mais c'était pour jouer aux jeux-vidéos. Maintenant il reste des heures dans sa chambre, à ne rien faire. Juste attendre que le temps passe. Alors que nous nous sommes déjà retrouvés à quinze dans ce même appartement, se trouver diminués de moitié fait un sacré vide quand même. Plus que cinq minutes avant l'arrivée du train, et ça me stresse. Je ne sais pas comment réagir face à HyukJae. Si je l'engueule il va se braquer et ça sera pire que mieux. Si je ne dis rien, il va peut-être culpabiliser ? Ce n'est pas mon but, mais je le lui en veux de la peur qu'il nous a faite quand on l'a cherché tout l'après-midi. Bon, je crois que je ne vais rien dire. S'il est déprimé comme Kyu, ça va craindre. On n'est déjà plus beaucoup… _Poc_. Aïe ! Je viens de me prendre un grêlon sur la tête. C'est gros ce machin en plus. Il faut que j'arrête de me torturer les nerfs… Ah, le train est annoncé sur la voie. J'espère que je suis au bon endroit, ce serait bête quand même. Apparemment oui, un train approche. Il n'y a presque personne dedans. Si EunHyuk n'est p… Ah, je le vois !

- HyukJae !

- Ah, DongHae, je suis désolé pour le retard, je n'avais pas de réseau là où on était arrêté… S'excusa-t-il

Le pire c'est qu'il a vraiment l'air désolé –et c'est rare.

- Ils ont passé un message dans la gare, pour dire que le train en provenance d'Incheon aurait du retard. J'ai pensé que tu n'avais plus de batterie.

Il ne répondit pas, je pense qu'il doit être crevé. En même temps, quelle idée de partir comme ça en pleine semaine ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire à Incheon ?

En fait je suis curieux, j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi il est parti. S'il se décide à répondre…

- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air…

Trop flou. Il me cache quelque chose ?

- La plage, c'est beau quand il pleut… Murmura-t-il

Je comprends mieux. Il voulait aller à la plage. J'avais oublié à quel point il aimait ça. La dernière fois qu'on est partis en vacances tous ensembles à la mer, il se levait à cinq heures tous les matins pour aller courir sur la plage.

En parlant on s'est dirigés vers la voiture. Je prends le volant, il s'installe à mes côtés. Un jour où LeeTeuk était allé le chercher quelque part, il n'avait pas fait attention et s'était installé à l'arrière. Ça avait fait rire LeeTeuk. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me rappelle de ça tout d'un coup… HyukJae met sa ceinture tandis que je démarre le moteur. Personne ne parle, aucun de nous deux ne veut briser le silence le premier. J'allume la radio, et comme par hasard, tombe sur une rediffusion d'une émission de Sukira*animée exceptionnellement par les K.R.Y.*. Entendre KyuHyun rire à une blague de RyeoWook est étrange, lui qu'on n'a pas vu esquisser le moindre sourire depuis que YeSung est partit. J'espère qu'il va finir par se faire une raison, parce que s'il passe les deux prochaines années à se morfondre, ça ne va pas le faire, et d'ailleurs je pense que Lee SooMan est déjà au courant –en même temps ce n'est pas compliqué de le remarquer il ne sort plus. Les K.R.Y. entonnent une de leur chanson à la radio, Fly, et HyukJae chantonne doucement les paroles à côté de moi. Sa voix est un peu rauque, j'espère qu'il n'a pas pris froid.

Les grêlons se sont calmés, mais l'orage tonne fort, je pense qu'on aura droit à une coupure d'électricité cette nuit. La chaussée est glissante, heureusement que je ne suis pas venu avec le van, ça aurait été trop dangereux. Nous arrivons sur le parking de l'immeuble ou nous vivons. Je laisse la voiture au sous-sol et arrête le moteur. HyukJae retire sa ceinture et sort de ma voiture. Je l'imite et verrouille les portières. Nous prenons l'ascenseur, toujours sans rien nous dire. Pourtant il continue à chanter presque imperceptiblement la chanson des K.R.Y. Arrivé devant la porte du dortoir, je sonne. Flemme de chercher mes clés. On attend. On attend encore. Je crois que je vais de-

- Tu as oublié tes clés Hae ? Demande RyeoWook surpris, en nous ouvrant la porte

- Non, juste la flemme de les chercher

- Et c'est pour ça que j'ai quitté les bras de SungMin ? Raah quel gamin sérieux… Geignit notre eternal maknae avant de rentrer dans l'appartement

Je rentre à sa suite et retire mes chaussures, me faisant la réflexion qu'on devrait penser à ranger toutes les chaussures qui traînent ici, c'est vraiment le foutoir. Je suis sûr que personne ne retrouve les siennes. HyukJae fait de même et se dirige directement vers sa chambre. J'entends la porte qui se ferme. _Clac_. Il m'intrigue sérieusement. On dirait qu'il est triste, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait de la même façon que Kyu. Mais YeSung était plus proche de moi que de Hyuk. Donc je ne pense pas que ce soit à cause de son départ qu'il est comme ça. Peut-être que c'est juste le fait de ne se retrouver qu'à sept avec un déprimé presque muet qui lui fait cet effet-là… Je vais m'assoir dans le canapé, aux côtés de ShinDong, RyeoWook ayant retrouvé les bras de SungMin sur l'autre canapé. J'essaye de me concentrer sur ce qu'ils regardent, mais ce n'est pas franchement évident. J'ai envie de leur demander pourquoi la fille brune poignarde soudainement celui qui semble être son père sous les yeux d'une blonde cachée derrière l'escalier et qui doit être sa belle-mère, mais j'ai peur de me faire crier. Le père n'est pas mort alors qu'il s'est pris un coup de couteau en plein cœur, quel cinéma ! Et la fille, même s'il n'est pas mort, se suicide après parce qu'elle a osé blesser son père. Et la belle-mère achève le père par derrière et ça finit par un gros plan sur les mains ensanglantées de la belle-mère qui a les doigts crispés sur son couteau mortel. Moralité de ce film ? Ne laissez pas d'armes à vos enfants et méfiez-vous de votre conjoint. Ou plus simple, n'ayez ni conjoint ni enfants.

Je vais me coucher, et je souhaite bonne nuit à mes trois camarades qui restent à leur place. Peut-être ce film a-t-il une suite.

Maintenant, tout le monde a une chambre simple, mais ça arrive qu'on aille dormir les uns chez les autres. Sauf KyuHyun. D'ailleurs je devrais aller voir ce qu'il fait… Je me dirige vers sa chambre, j'ai un poids sur le cœur. J'entrouvre légèrement la porte avant de l'ouvrir complètement, d'entrer, et de refermer derrière moi. Il fait noir dans la pièce, seule la lampe de chevet éclaire un peu. Kyu est assis par terre, le regard perdu dans le vague, les joues encore humides de récentes larmes. J'ai mal de le voir comme ça, aussi touché par le départ de notre leader vocal. Je m'accroupis doucement à ses côtés, pour ne pas lui faire peur. Mais quand il me remarque, son attitude ne change pas. Ses yeux se sont fixés sur moi l'espace d'une seconde, le temps suffisant pour s'apercevoir que je n'étais « que » DongHae, et non _celui _qu'il attendait. J'ai envie de lui dire qu'il ne va pas pouvoir l'attendre comme ça pendant deux ans… Mais il le sait déjà, même s'il essaye de passer outre la réalité.

- Tu devrais te coucher Kyu, tu vas attraper froid si tu restes là

- Hyung*, crois-tu que depuis le ciel on voit tout ce qu'il se passe en Corée ?

Je ne sais pas si c'est sa question ou le fait qu'il m'ait appelé Hyung qui me choque le plus.

- Ce n'est pas une question à se poser avant d'aller dormir Kyu

Il reste songeur. Puis se lève, s'accrochant légèrement à son lit pour ne pas tomber. Je lui souris, mais il ne semble pas me voir. Il reste là, debout au milieu de la chambre, jusqu'à ce que je me décide à le mettre dans son lit. Il se laisse faire sans rien dire. Je lui souhaite une bonne nuit et sors de sa chambre, retrouver mon propre lit qui m'a appelé depuis que je l'ai quitté ce matin. Dure journée en tout cas.

_P.O.V. EunHyuk_

_ J_'aurais vraiment dû rester à Incheon, il fait trop chaud ici. Il est déjà cinq heures du matin et je crois que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. J'ai envie de sortir de mon lit, j'aimerais bien aller courir, comme hier sur la plage. Malheureusement je pense que je vais devoir éviter les fugues pendant un moment… Je tiens un minimum à la vie, même si on ne dirait pas. Bon, je me lève quand même. Tout est calme dans le dortoir, je pense que je suis le seul réveillé. Ah, il y a quelqu'un dans le salon.

- KyuHyun ? Tu ne dors plus ?

Je m'étonne de le voir hors de sa chambre. Est-ce que ce serait le signe qu'il commence à aller mieux ? Il secoue la tête. Je m'assois à côté de lui sur le canapé. Je replie mes jambes en tailleur, je n'aime pas les laisser droites. KyuHyun quant à lui, sert un coussin entre ses bras en regardant la photo grandeur nature prise pendant le tournage de _Attack on the Pin-Up Boys_* qui est affichée sur le mur du salon, cadeau des fans pour notre dernier anniversaire.

- Hyung ?

- Oui KyuHyun ?

Je crois que c'est bien la première fois qu'il met autant de respect dans ce mot. Il nous appelait souvent comme ça avant. Mais YeSung était également désigné par ce terme, donc je pense que c'est pour ça que KyuHyun a du mal. Quoi qu'il fasse, tout lui rappelle le départ de notre leader vocal.

- Tu crois que depuis le ciel on voit tout ce qu'il se passe en Corée ?

J'avoue que sa question me laisse perplexe. Surtout qu'il n'y a pas la moindre trace de malice dans ses yeux.

- Eh bien, je pense que plus tu montes mieux tu vois le pays en général, mais tu dois avoir du mal pour observer les détails si tu veux mon avis.

- Alors c'est comme ça… Soupira-t-il

- A moins que tu ne sois un ange, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais faire

- Un ange… Non, je ne suis pas un ange. C'était _Lui_ l'Ange.

Sa voix se brise et sa douleur est palpable. Je m'en veux un peu de la lui avoir rappelée.

- KyuHyun, ça te dirait de voir la mer plutôt ?

- La mer ? Répète mon cadet

- Oui, la mer. Cet après-midi c'est là-bas que je suis allé

- Je sais

Je le regarde, surpris. Il capte mon regard.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne dis rien que je suis devenu sourd Hyung

- Mais je n'ai rien dit à personne…

- J'ai réfléchis. J'en suis venu à penser que tu étais parti pour trouver le calme, et la sérénité. La mer. Tu portes bien ton surnom, _Anchovy*._

- Je crois que c'est la plus longue phrase qu'il m'ait était donné d'entendre de ta part depuis un moment, Kyu.

- Tu ressens plus ou moins la même lassitude que moi, mais tu es fort, alors tu ne te laisses pas aller. Je comprends que tu aies eu besoin de quitter le dortoir un moment. Je n'ai trouvé que le mutisme.

J'observe le regard de KyuHyun. Il est fixé sur la photo, comme tout à l'heure. Il ne me regarde pas en parlant, et je peux sentir qu'il est à fleur de peau. Mais ce qu'il dit semble tellement sincère ! J'ai l'impression de sentir une part de son fardeau sur mes épaules. Il s'est confié à moi. Il a confiance. Il n'est pas totalement inaccessible. On va pouvoir l'aider. Cette avalanche de constatations me fait soupirer de soulagement_. Fiouu_.

- Tu veux dire que c'était juste pour qu'on te laisse tranquille ?

- Pas exactement, je ne parle pas parce que je n'ai rien à dire, c'est tout.

Tu n'es plus seul KyuHyun. Tu m'as parlé, je vais t'aider à récupérer le sourire pour accueillir YeSung comme il se doit quand il rentrera dans à peine moins de deux ans.

- KyuHyun, tu veux venir à la mer avec moi demain ?

- Demain ?

Il posa sa question, pencha la tête quelques instants et acquiesça. Je souris, heureux de pouvoir partager mon exutoire avec lui.

- On part sans rien dire ? Demanda-t-il avec une touche de malice à peine visible dans ses yeux brillants

Il connaît déjà la réponse. DongHae saura où on va. Il saura que je lui ramènerais KyuHyun dans un meilleur état. Il saura qu'on reviendra en souriant.

_C'est le pouvoir du bruit des vagues…_

_Fin_

**[Notes: **

_HyukJae_ = Nom réel d'EunHyuk

_Aish_ = Zut

_Sukira_ = Super Junior Kiss the Radio, émission réservée aux Super Junior, longtemps animée par LeeTeuk et EunHyuk

_Super Junior K.R.Y. _= Unité des Super Junior composée des trois meilleurs chanteurs, KyuHyun, RyeoWook et YeSung ( Leur chanson **Fly** est magnifique je trouve)

_Hyung _= Utilisé par un homme pour un homme plus âgé, littéralement grand frère

_Attack on the Pin-Up Boys_ = Film ou les rôles sont tenus par les SuJu eux-mêmes (Je vous le conseille si vous ne connaissez pas, c'est assez spécial mais franchement hilarant)

_Anchovy_ = Anchois. Surnom donné à EunHyuk par les fans et les membres du groupe **]**


End file.
